The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
A semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device converting electrical energy into optical energy, and includes a compound semiconductor material emitting light having a particular wavelength based on an energy band gap. Compared to a filament-based light source, a semiconductor LED has various advantages such as a long lifespan, low power consumption, excellent initial driving characteristics, and the like, and thus, demand for semiconductor LEDs has continued to grow. The uses of semiconductor LEDs have extended to devices, from backlight units (BLU) for Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) to general illumination devices, within various technical fields.
Semiconductor LED chips include electrodes having different polarities (positive (+) and negative (−) polarities), and thus, a direction of a chip needs to be accurately determined during work. For example, in mounting a device, failures in accurately determining a direction of a chip may cause defective electrode connections.